


Sensibilité

by Shibakamiko



Series: Modern AU Fluri [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More fluff than angst, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Yuri ne pleure jamais. Pour rien. A tel point que Flynn commence à se demander si c'est bien sain...





	Sensibilité

          Sur le plan émotionnel, Yuri n’était pas toujours très expansif. Il savait certes se montrer colérique, cynique, il râlait beaucoup et riait tout autant… mais ne pleurait presque jamais.  
Flynn s’en inquiétait, parfois. Il fréquentait Yuri depuis une éternité ou presque ; et pourtant, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de fois où, à sa connaissance, des larmes avaient embué ses beaux yeux gris.

La première fois, se souvenait-il, ils n’avaient tous deux que neuf ans. Hank, le vieux directeur de l’orphelinat, celui qui prenait si bien soin d’eux et des autres enfants perdus de Zaphias, venait de trépasser. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle en milieu de journée, et Flynn – psychologiquement fragile à l’époque – s’était effondré en pleurs dans la seconde. Sur le coup, Yuri, lui, n’avait rien laissé paraître. Il s’était contenté de serrer Flynn contre lui, sans un mot. Mais la nuit venue… l’aîné des deux s’était réveillé au son de sanglots étouffés.   
Il n’avait rien dit. Il n’avait même pas tenté de réconforter son ami. Il le savait : si Yuri avait attendu la solitude de son lit pour épancher son chagrin, cela signifiait qu’il ne voulait pas de témoin. Encore moins d’épaule compatissante.

Même enfant, Yuri avait toujours été le plus fort des deux.

Par la suite, ils s’étaient perdus de vue pendant quelques années. Chacun partant dans une famille d’accueil différente : Flynn resta à Zaphias, mais Yuri fut emmené à 60 Km de là, dans la ville de Danghrest. La séparation avait été terrible… aujourd’hui encore, l’un comme l’autre se refusaient à en évoquer le souvenir. Et lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, quelques cinq années plus tard, Yuri avait éludé ce pan de sa vie d’une seule phrase laconique.  
         « C’était pas la joie, et on n’en reparlera plus. »  
Flynn n’avait pas insisté. Par respect. Mais à défaut d’en savoir plus, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer combien son aimé avait dû être malheureux… Donc, probablement avait-il pleuré deux ou trois fois durant son adolescence là-bas. Ce qui constituait déjà une somme considérable pour quelqu’un de sa trempe.

Et enfin, la toute dernière fois en date où Flynn avait pu voir Yuri bouleversé… fut le jour où il lui avoua ses sentiments. L’année de leurs vingt ans.  
Un souvenir heureux, cette fois, sans doute le plus heureux qu’il conservât en mémoire. Ils habitaient déjà ensemble, à ce moment-là. Pour des raisons strictement économiques… du moins sur le papier. Flynn avait passé la journée à peaufiner son approche au lieu d’écouter les cours. Et le soir venu, il était rentré à l’appartement avec un petit cadeau pour Yuri : un chiot, Repede… au collier duquel pendait une étiquette.  
         «  _Je t’aime._ _Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »  
_ Pour le coup, le résultat avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Yuri avait fondu en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans le pelage du petit chien pour tenter de masquer son émotion. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant que l’aîné, paniqué, ne finisse par obtenir une réponse parmi un fatras de reniflements et d’insultes pour avoir "osé tendre un traquenard pareil". Mais ce fut un grand "oui". Bien évidemment.

Le compte s’arrêtait là. Depuis ce jour, cinq ans plus tôt, rien n’avait plus réussi à arracher le moindre pleur au plus jeune. Pas même un oignon. Par moment, Flynn se demandait si c’était bien sain… Il avait même fini par énoncer ses interrogations à voix haute. À quoi Yuri lui avait répliqué, un peu perplexe :  
         « Pourquoi je devrais pleurer ? Je t’ai, toi. »  
Et il fallait bien se rendre à l’évidence… il était très difficile d’argumenter contre cela.

La question était donc restée en suspend. Quelque part entre le moment où Flynn s’était jeté sur Yuri pour l’embrasser, et celui où il l’avait fait basculer sur le lit pour lui expliquer, en détail, à quel point cette petite phrase innocente lui avait fait plaisir…

* * *

         En cette fin novembre, la nuit tombait de bonne heure. Cette obscurité, couplée au froid annonciateur de l’hiver, invitait au cocooning plus qu’aux longues balades. Et lorsqu’en plus cet état des choses concordait avec l’une des rares soirées libres de Yuri, les garçons n’eurent pas à hésiter longtemps avant d’adopter un planning décontracté : canapé, pizza et DVD.  
Flynn avait proposé _Je suis une légende_ , qu’il voulait voir depuis quelques temps déjà. Yuri s’en fichait, pour être honnête. Tant qu’il pouvait passer une paire d’heures dans les bras de son compagnon, tout lui convenait. Ils s’installèrent donc, un plaid bien chaud drapé autour d’eux, Repede à moitié vautré sur la cuisse de son maître. Puis, le film commença.

Durant la première partie, tout se passa sans encombre. À mesure que la pression grimpait, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent naturellement l’un de l’autre. Flynn instigua le contact, comme toujours ; il passa un bras autour des épaules de Yuri, et celui-ci, comprenant sa requête à demi-mots, vint caler la tête dans le creux de son cou. L’aîné appréciait cette position : après le sexe, c’était une de celles où il se sentait le plus proche de son amant. Il pouvait ressentir la moindre respiration de Yuri comme s’il s’agissait de la sienne, et les cheveux longs du plus jeune caressaient doucement sa peau à chaque mouvement.

Dans ces conditions quasi fusionnelles, il ne pouvait manquer ce qui suivit.

Plus l’intrigue progressait et plus elle se teintait de mélancolie. Le berger allemand du personnage principal – son seul ami dans un univers où le mot "hostile" prenait tout son sens – venait d’être contaminé. Mordu par un de ces affreux morts-vivants. D’instinct, le spectateur sentait approcher le drame. Le héros s’isola avec l’animal, le serrant contre lui. Le comportement du chien fidèle commença à changer, peu à peu… jusqu’à ce que le virus prenne le dessus. Ne restait alors plus d’autre choix que d’achever la pauvre bête.  
Il n’y avait rien d’inattendu là-dedans. Sauf… ce tressautement soudain, presque imperceptible, contre l’épaule de Flynn.  
Celui-ci quitta instantanément l’écran des yeux au profit de son compagnon, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise… lorsqu’il constata qu’à côté de lui, Yuri était en larmes.

 _Son_ Yuri. Son roc, toujours si fort, si inébranlable…  
Il n’arrivait pas à le croire. La scène lui paraissait tellement contre-nature qu’il perdit d’un bloc son sang-froid. Envolé, son intérêt pour le film ; il stoppa net le DVD, agrippant le plus jeune par les épaules pour le forcer à croiser son regard.  
         « Yuri… ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive, tu… tu as mal quelque part ?? »

L’interpellé rougit devant un tel empressement. Ses yeux embués se réfugièrent dans la contemplation du tapis.  
         « C-c’est rien… ! » esquiva-t-il. Il s’essuya les yeux du dos de la main, d’un geste presque rageur. « Je t’assure, ça va… »

Mais Flynn n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser s’en tirer aussi facilement. Ils se disaient tout, tous les deux. Alors si Yuri refusait de se confier… cela ne pouvait être que grave. Non ?  
Il resserra sa prise, son inquiétude grimpant encore d’un cran.  
         « Tu as des ennuis au travail ? » tenta-t-il. « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais que… »  
         « Non… ! » Yuri le coupa net. L’air… embarrassé ? « Oublie ça, d’accord ? J’ai juste… juste… »  
Et une fraction de seconde, son regard glissa vers l’écran… comme un aveu.

Flynn haussa un sourcil. D’abord sceptique… puis incrédule… et enfin, totalement décontenancé.  
         « Ne me dis pas que… c’est le film qui te fait cet effet ? »  
Si. À la manière dont Yuri se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l’aîné sut de suite qu’il avait visé juste.  
Et il en tomba des nues.

Lui-même se savait émotif. Moins que dans son enfance, tout de même ; mais l’âge n’avait par exemple pas du tout amélioré sa tolérance vis-à-vis des tragédies romantiques… ou, plus gênant encore, de certains films Disney. Dans ces cas-là, Yuri se dévouait volontiers pour le consoler – non sans l’arroser de commentaires moqueurs au passage, bien sûr, le petit saligaud ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher…  
Mais le contraire ?! Jamais, JAMAIS Flynn n’aurait pu l’envisager !

L’idée de taquiner le malheureux lui traversa brièvement l’esprit ; après tout, c’eut été un juste retour des choses. Et puis il chassa cette tentation. Voir Yuri dans cet état lui coupait efficacement toute envie de faire de l’esprit.  
À la place, il enlaça son compagnon et le pressa tout contre son cœur. Yuri fit mine de résister un moment ; mais le contact de son amant, ses doigts de fée massant sa nuque… émoussèrent bien vite ses réticences. Il se laissa faire, trouvant aussitôt la place idéale pour se lover contre le torse de Flynn. La perfection avec laquelle leurs corps s’emboîtaient ne cessait jamais de l’étonner…

       Tout ce remue-ménage finit, bien entendu, par déranger Repede dans sa sieste de bienheureux. L’animal leva un museau inquisiteur. Il avait comme un sixième sens, pour ces choses-là : il percevait toujours, avec une extrême sensibilité, quand son maître n’allait pas bien.  
Et définitivement, là, il n’allait pas bien _du tout_.  
À son tour, il vint se coller contre Yuri. Gémissant, collant contre sa joue une truffe humide et curieuse.

       « Repede… ! » Son petit manège réussit à arracher un sourire au plus jeune. Il attira le chien à lui, et lui ébouriffa les poils. « Je vais bien, tu vois ? Là… »  
Mais Repede n’était pas convaincu - à juste titre. Il voulait une place dans l’embrassade, lui aussi, sur les genoux de Yuri s’il le fallait. Il insista, glissant son mufle entre ses maîtres, poussant de toutes ses forces, sans écouter les protestations qu’il suscitait…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Flynn sentit que son postérieur frôlait dangereusement le bord du canapé, et voulut en faire la remarque… un brin trop tard. La demi-seconde d’après, il basculait par-dessus bord. Avec un cri d’alarme… et un réflexe stupide : agripper le pull de Yuri.  
Il eut presque le temps de voir, au ralenti, l’expression de celui-ci se décomposer. Puis sa brève chute fut interrompue par le tapis. Et pour faire bonne mesure, le poids de son petit ami lui atterrit sur l’estomac.

Un instant, ils restèrent tous deux figés : Flynn, l’air ahuri et le plaid à moitié enroulé autour des jambes ; Yuri, les lèvres encore entrouvertes en un « oh » de stupeur muette. Aucun des deux n’osait faire le moindre geste. Jusqu’à ce qu’un gémissement caractéristique retentisse au-dessus de leurs têtes…

         « Kaï… ? »

Oreilles droites, museau pointant au bord du canapé, Repede observait ses maîtres. La mine vaguement embarrassée.

D’un coup, tout le sérieux de la situation vola en éclat. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard… avant d’éclater de rire. Et pas un petit rire, non : une hilarité positivement incontrôlable, du genre à vous laisser les joues en feu et les côtes en compote.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Le temps qu’ils reprennent leur souffle, les yeux de Yuri étaient de nouveau noyés de larmes –mais d’une nature bien différente, cette fois. Inutile de préciser que Flynn préférait de loin cette version-là. Qui plus est… il trouvait toujours Yuri diablement séduisant après une bonne crise de fou rire. Lorsqu’un pli joyeux s’accrochait encore, juste là, au coin de ses lèvres…  
Le corps de l’aîné réagit d’instinct. Ses doigts vinrent enlacer la nuque du plus jeune, et il l’attira à lui en un baiser passionné. Simple prélude. Une paire de minutes plus tard, son autre main attaquait déjà le refrain principal. S’aventurant sous l’épaisseur de pull, cherchant le contact de la peau…

Yuri se détacha de son compagnon. Sourcil arqué en signe d’interrogation.  
         « Je croyais que tu voulait à tout prix voir ce film… ? » demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.  
Flynn ricana.  
         « Mhm… j’aurais juré, moi aussi. » Et il captura de nouveau les lèvres de Yuri. « Comme quoi, tout le monde peut se tromper. »

Après quoi, ni l’un ni l’autre ne furent tout à fait en état de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente…

* * *

         Repede battit gaiement de la queue.  
Son maître était heureux à présent. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il n’émettrait pas de tels sons, sinon. Les humains n’avaient pas d’appendice caudal à remuer pour exprimer leur contentement ; mais dans son esprit, le chien supposait que ces sons-là constituaient ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus.  
Et cela lui suffisait.  
Tout en pattes de velours, il sauta à bas du canapé. Puis se retira aussi discrètement vers son panier.  
 _Mission accomplie._

* * *

         Finalement, le film resta délaissé jusqu’aux environs de deux heures du matin. Quand les garçons daignèrent lui accorder de nouveau leur attention. Ils le terminèrent affalés à même le sol, le plaid bordé autour d’eux – pour compenser la perte de leurs vêtements. Et il n’y eut plus aucune interruption à déplorer jusqu’aux crédits de fin.

Un temps, Flynn hésita à remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Yuri allait parfaitement bien, désormais ; il aurait pu clore l’incident… mais sa curiosité le titillait beaucoup trop.  
         « Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit… » hasarda-t-il. « Que t’est-il arrivé, exactement, tout à l’heure ? »  
Le plus jeune baissa les yeux. D’un geste nerveux, il remonta le plaid sur son épaule dénudée.  
         « … tu vas te foutre de moi. »  
Flynn prit un air faussement outré.  
         « Loin de moi cette idée… ! »

Silence. Yuri changea de position, s’arrangeant pour cacher son visage contre le torse de son amant. Enfin, il murmura :  
         « C’est… cette histoire, avec le chien. J’ai pas pu m’empêcher de… de penser à notre Repede. »  
Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir, même si Flynn ne pouvait pas le voir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, bon sang… ! S’émouvoir comme une midinette sur un _foutu_ film... Il s’en serait collé des baffes, tiens.  
         « C’est stupide, je sais… » compléta-t-il, renfrogné.  
         « Ça n’a rien de stupide. » L’autre lui planta un baiser sur le front. « Au contraire. Ça montre à quel point tu tiens à lui. Et je suis sûr qu’il t’en remercierait, s’il pouvait parler. »

À vrai dire, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait cette réflexion.  
Au cours de ces cinq années, Yuri s’était beaucoup attaché au petit animal. Beaucoup le traitaient de sans-cœur, avec ses manières parfois un peu rustres ; et lui-même aimait à jouer sur cette image de gros dur. Mais l’aîné savait reconnaître les signes. Yuri chérissait sans doute Repede plus que n’importe qui dans tout l’univers. Après Flynn, tout de même – ceci étant dit sans prétention de sa part.  
Alors, quand le moment de la séparation arriverait… son compagnon souffrirait probablement le martyr. Et cette souffrance, rien ni personne ne pourrait l’en protéger. L’aîné espérait juste être encore à ses côtés, lorsque l’heure serait venue. Pour l’aider à traverser l’épreuve. Comme il l’avait toujours fait.

Il ne vocalisa aucune de ses pensées à voix haute. Rien ne pressait. Yuri n’avait sûrement pas conscience de tout cela. Il avait toujours été ainsi : vivant dans l’instant présent, oubliant hier comme demain. C’était là qu’il trouvait son bonheur, et pour rien au monde Flynn n’aurait voulu le lui prendre.

La discussion s’arrêta ici. Avec un goût doux-amer.  
Cependant, en allant rejoindre leur lit commun cette nuit-là, l’aîné savait deux choses de plus au sujet de son caractériel petit ami :

La première, que sa force apparente, que tout le monde prenait pour acquise, cachait en réalité une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Et la seconde… que tout bien réfléchi, Flynn ne voulait plus jamais le voir pleurer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je te comprends, Yuri... le départ d'un chien, c'est sans doute une des choses les plus difficiles qui soit, et on ne s'en remet jamais complètement.


End file.
